


Bowling (Remake)

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: College AU, Cute, Finals Week, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: A new version of Bowling: Jonathan is stressing out of his finals and receiving huge headaches. His boyfriend Evan decided to help Jonathan to study but at the same time, to take a break from it. So what's the best way to take a break from studying for 3-4 days straight??? Bowling!!!





	Bowling (Remake)

[Jonathan’s Dorm]

“Jonathan. Can you please come out of your dorm.” Evan pouted as he continues to groan and lean his head against the wooden door.  
“Ummm no,” Jonathan shouted which caused Evan to pout. “I need to study remember. I don’t need any distractions since it’s already finals week-”  
Evan frown at the fact that he was considered to be a distraction for Jonathan; “And no Evan you’re not just a distraction. You’re my fucking boyfriend and anytime I see you, I just want to kiss you and cuddle you!” 

And with that, Evan felt a bit better but he still wants to see and spend time with his boyfriend. Evan remembered how Luke told Evan that Jonathan was going to barricade his dorm and study some much until his brain becomes fried. At first, Evan didn’t believe Luke, until Jonathan skipped the picnic they planned, movie night out with the boys and all of their early walk to the coffee shop. 

“Can I at least help you study then? I haven’t seen you for like 4 days straight and I think I’m slowly dying over here.” And with that, Evan can feel Jonathan rolling his eyes. 

“If I let you in, promise me that we won’t do anything else besides you helping me to study for all my exams,” Jonathan said but Evan frowns a bit. He couldn’t but to sigh in defeat, but smile at the fact he can at least spend time with his boyfriend.

“I promise,” Evan said and saw his blue eyes boyfriend when the door opened. 

After helping Jonathan studying for 3- 4 hours straight, Evan was now bored and tired of helping to study. Evan notices that Jonathan was extremely stressed out and getting headaches which cause Evan to worry a bit. Evan knows that Jonathan won’t stop until he falls asleep or until he memories all 346 pages of his AP Environmental Science textbook.

“Urgh! I’m getting another headache. Can you pass me some painkillers?” Jonathan asked as he slowly starting to rub his forehead.

“Isn’t that like you’re 3 times taking some pill?” Evan ask.  
“Well, actually my second time. Why?”

Evan frowned. “I think it’s best for you to take them since it does say to take it every 6 hours. I think you need some fresh air and time off from studying.” Evan hopes that Jonathan can see his reasonable statement instead of challenging it. 

Jonathan just yawned. “Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?”

“YAY!” Evan jumped with joy and tackled Jonathan to the ground. “Let’s go to that bowling alley that we agree on going last week,” Evan asked while he giggled and straddle on top of Jonathan’s lap. And with that, Luke just walked in.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!” Luke stood there in shock, while he saw Evan kissed Jonathan while he was on top of him. 

“MY FUCKING EYES!!! THEY ARE BLEEDING!!!” And with that, Luke ran out of Jonathan's dorm. Evan and Jonathan both laughed their asses off and kissed each other.  


[Bowling Alley]

"Strike!" Evan shouted and fist pumped when his bowling ball was able to knock down all the pins. This secretly surprised Evan that he was able to get a strike with a chipped bowling ball. So he couldn’t help but do a small victory dance around his jaw-dropping boyfriend.

"Can you beat that?" Evan challenged and reveal an evil smirk.

Jonathan's jaw was still low. Still trying to process on how Evan was able to knock down all of the bowling pins with one bowl. The bowling ball was chipped so badly that it needed to be replaced! Although Jonathan just remembered that Evan started bowling when he was a kid. Evan probably had some experiences with chipped bowling balls. But still, chipped or not, Jonathan was very sure that Evan would get a spare, not a strike.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Jonathan still bewilders and looked at his Asian lover. "H-how was that even possible?!? Like not EVEN science can make sense of what I just witnessed!”

"That’s cause I'm that awesome," Evan said and puts on his sunglasses.

Jonathan snorted, "Yeah right. Let me find out that you’re doing some witchcraft up in this shit.”

Evan laughed and saw his boyfriend picking up his bowling ball. Jonathan compared his bowling ball to the one that Evan just bowled. "The blowing ball was chipped and yet you got a perfect strike... I call that hacks." Jonathan pouted and heard his boyfriend laughing again and Jonathan just glared at him.

Evan couldn't help but to hug his adorable teddy-bear-lover-boyfriend from the back and gave a small soft kiss on his cheek. 

"No babe, it's call having skills," Evan whispered and buried his face into Jonathan's neck. "It's the thing that you don't have." Evan muffled and kissed Jonathan's cheek again.

Jonathan blushed temporarily but offended that Evan: the love of his life just implied him to be incompetent in bowling.

"Oh really," Jonathan said and gave a stern look at Evan who chuckled a bit. Little does Evan knows, Jonathan just needed to get one more strike to break the tie game and win their "friendly match".

Jonathan pushed Evan away from his back and heard Evan whined a bit. Jonathan went to the line and made sure that his left foot doesn't cross the white strip that was on the polish floor. Jonathan lifted his favorite blue bowling and started to take aim.

Evan, on the other hand, kept staring at his boyfriend and wondering why is he taking forever to bowl his ball. Evan notices that Jonathan stick out his tongue a bit and Evan couldn’t help but to smile at that fact that his boyfriend was focusing. Evan also notices how Jonathan's butt looks amazing with that black jeans. 

‘'Here goes nothing.' Jonathan thought and bowled his favorite bright blue ball. The blue ball was bowled so fast that if you blink just for a second, you'll miss the perfect strike.

"WINNER!" the speaker announced and Jonathan jumped with joy. He couldn't help but laugh at a boyfriend jumped a bit by the loudspeaker. 

“Wait… did I lose?” Evan asked and looked at Jonathan like a confused puppy.

"Awwwwww you so cute and yes, you lost." Jonathan teased and walked to Evan and gave him a hug.

"You know, you stepped out of the line, you cheater." Evan pouted as he placed his hands on Jonathan's waist and received a quick peck on his lip from Jonathan.

"Sure I did and I know you enjoyed the show," Jonathan said sarcastically and winked at Evan.

Evan blushed a bit but looked over at the scoreboard. He totally forgot about being tied up with Jonathan. ‘Thanks a lot chipped ball’ He thought. ‘But how did I lose?’

Jonathan notices that his boyfriend was a bit confused. "What's wrong?" he asked and moved Evan's soft hair to the side.

"H-how did you win?" Evan frowned for being confused.

"Like you said, babe. It's called skills. Well, MY skills, because it takes years to master H2O Delirious" Jonathan, giggled when his boyfriend glared at him and then rolled his eyes at him.

"If you say so." Evan shrugged and gave a soft kiss to Jonathan who gladly started to kiss back. 

Evan broke the kiss and saw Jonathan blue eyes and said, "Wanna rematch?" while he pulled Jonathan closer to him.

Jonathan smiled and gave another soft kiss, loving how Evan taste. "Bring it on you sore loser," Jonathan said and went and grab his bowling ball and reset the scoreboard.

"Prepare to lose Evan?" Jonathan asked as he started to take aim.

"Ha! In your dr-”Evan was cut off when his boyfriend made another perfect strike. “Well, shit...”

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!!! Hope you guys had or having a fantastic day!! I know it's been a really long time without me posting or updating any of my stories :( To be very honest, I'm losing my passion for creative writing and I'm busy editing videos for both my job and YouTube Channel. I'll try my best to continue writing because I have many story ideas that need to be written down :D Also, I'm currently abroad on two more new ships and I hope you guys are too!!! The first fish is Klance (Keith and Lance from Voltron). I highly recommend you guys to see the show. It's good. The second ship is Yuri x Victor (Yuri!!! On Ice) That's another show that I am currently in love with. I made a small tribute to Yuri and Victor because they both are clearly perfect for each other. So I hope you guys watch the Tribute and like the video. Feel free to leave comments. I would love to hear you feedback n.n
> 
> Yuri!!! On Ice Tribute: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNAmhZqaJB8


End file.
